Garo
Garo the Golden Knight is the title given to strongest Makai Knights. While this is not a formal ranking in itself and no preferential treatment is given to the said Knight, as seen in Makai Senki where Kouga became a Senatorial Knight in light of his numerous deeds. The title nonetheless commands respect and even awe among the Knights, so much so that the symbol of Garo itself is instantly recognized by any knight. Armor's Description & Characteristics The Garo armor was created by blacksmiths of the Makai Order many generations ago. Like all Makai Armors, they are completely composed of soul metal and designed after a wolf. Beyond the wolf motif, the armor is designed to be more gallant and noble in appearance. Adorned in golden plating, the armor radiates a bright golden hue and occasionally blast fire to create a powerful psychological effect upon its opponents. Amongst all armors, the Garo armor set and equipment is the most deceptive in form. The Garo armor's earliest bearer is a barbarian named Gouki who is an ancestor of the Minamoto Clan and those who would succeed him as Garo. After a brief time in Europe, the Garo armor returned to Japan where it since is been kept within the Saezima bloodline, a youth entering the Tower of Heroic Spirits to be given his birthright and the title of Garo. When the knight summons the armor, he must use the Garo Sword to summon it. Through a form of focused summoning, the knight points the sword upwards and spinning it in a circular pattern that creates a dimensional rift that opens to suit up. For that brief moment, the armor appears malleable and wraps itself around the knight with a temporary glow. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Although the armor is strong, its power is also relative to the strength of its user. Because the armor is composed of soul metal, the knight's mental/emotional discipline will reflect on the strength of Garo as well. Under unique conditions, the armor is capable of changing its form. When exposed and/or influenced by powerful spiritual energies, the Garo armor is capable of temporarily taking more powerful alternate forms. Unfortunately, the power-up changes have never been permanent. After expending its energies, the armor reverts to its normal form. No knight have yet to develop nor shown enough power to enhance Garo without external assistance. =Weapons & Equipment= Garoken (牙狼剣, Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): As seen in GARO: Asura, back when Gouki still bear the title of Garo in the past, Sword of Garo in normal conditions was originally a large chunk of Soul Metal roughly shaped into large greatsword about the same size as the Garoken sword in its transformed state that taking the appearance of a western style longsword (akin to medieval knights) and lacked a scabbard. After generations passed, the sword later redesigned into a plain light short sword akin to Chinese Tai Chi sword complete with its scabbard. However, the scabbard itself is more decadent in western design. Appearing as a red wooden scabbard, it carries the golden triangular symbol of Garo; the scabbard itself is stronger than normal wood as it is capable of withstanding sword strikes without a scratch. Despite the change of its designs, it still retains the appearance of its transformed state. The mystical/magical properties of the sword makes it more powerful than regular swords. The blade doesn't dull (or as easily) compared to regular swords. As the weapon is made of soul metal, relative to the knight's skills, he can manipulate the weight of the weapon to increase or decrease it to in different situations to increase or minimize damage. Zaruba: The most trusted ally of the user of the Garo armor. Goten: Goten (轟天, Roaring Heavens) is a Madō Horse that belongs to Garo. Bearers =Main Universe= Goki: Protagonist of Garo Asura. Taiga Saejima: Father of Kouga Saejima. Kouga Saejima: Protagonist of the first season and Makai Senki, as well as the most famous protagonist of Garo Series. Son of Taiga Saejima and Rin Saejima Raiga Saejima: Protagonist of Makai no Hana. Son of Kouga Saejima and Kaoru Saejima =Ryuga-Verse= Ryuga Dougai: Protagonist of Yami wo Terasu Mono and Gold Storm =Anime Universe= Leon Luis: Protagonist of Honoo no Kokuin Alfonso San Valiante (Temporary) Raikou: Protagonist of Guren no Tsuki Sword: Protagonist of Vanishing Line Many_Incarnations_of_GARO.png|Incarnations of Garo|link=https://hero.fandom/wiki/Garo Category:Knights Category:Mature Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Justice Society Members Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Tragic Category:Wealthy Category:Tricksters Category:Special Agents Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Outright